


Saddle Up.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: McCloud (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eye Sex, F/M, Fluff, Rare Fandoms, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slash, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A momentary encounter...to remember!(If wishes were horses...and I could ride!) A well known saying...





	Saddle Up.

One pleasant evening you were out walking alone in a scenic, quite deserted part of the City.  
Darkness was beginning to slowly fall. You suddenly become startled when you look back and see what appears to be, your very own knight (minus the shining armour) galloping towards you on a swift charger.  
He dismounts, asks you if you require any assistance, whilst tying his horse to sturdy branches.  
He is so tall and handsome, something very old-worldly about him, as if he'd rode straight out of a movie.  
You cant resist his undeniable charms. You answer him by asking him to give you a ride, your eyes making it clear that you did not intend his horse to be part of this deal.  
He smiled, whilst silently taking your hand, leading you into the nearby bushes.  
He stopped, seated himself beside a large tree trunk, pulling you towards him.  
He then produced the object of your desire.  
You straddled this handsome hunk, hitching up your skirt and sliding your panties to one side, mounting his power-full protrusion, setting and getting off, on the wild, wet ride of your life!  
Neither of you broke eye contact throughout, as he continued to take your breath away, thrusting until the sublime moment came.  
You screamed with the unbelievable pleasure he was giving you.  
He had filled you with himself, fulfilling you with his love pump.  
Your brief, urgent date had come to an abrupt end.  
You found it hard to believe what had just occurred with this stranger, you first saw, loving and leaving you, in a complete state of rapturous awe.  
He upped and left, just as fast as he came, your handsome mate turned and tipped his hat saying. "There you go!"  
As he rode away into the night, his horse shrieked neigh.  
You replied loudly. "Ohh Yeah!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I was also thinking of the nursery rhyme...  
> Ride a cock horse...(it never seemed so true until now!)


End file.
